Talk:Pocket Frogs Wiki
Version Update Gogo update main page! =P Ahmaz 01:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh dude, what happened??? D: It looks ugly now. Change it back! xDD Nogginbash 14:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Version 1.0.5 released. Ahmaz 07:50, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Table of Contents? Is there some way to make a sort of table of contents for the entire wiki? It seems like I am having trouble finding specific pages except by searching. - Fizzisist 01:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Fizzisist, I put a link to all the pages in the Wiki on the Menu Bar. Once all the pages are categorised they can also be navigated by category. Sexy Farmer 07:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Very nice! Thanks! - Fizzisist 15:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) problems with the pro shop Is anyone else having issues purchasing potions ? ( I am using pocket frogs on my ipad.) I tried several times last night and today and it gives me an error saying my payment was declined but when I went to the app store on itunes on my desktop computer I was able to purchase an app with the same credit card info.... I am very confused. Armoured_hobbit I heard that after the 2.0 update some people were having problems with the pro shop, I just don't know why... 01:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC) millarigoni Database of values I'd be interested in contributing to the database of values. Who should I contact for possible access? -- Nordic Labrador 16:55, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I'd also like to contribute to the database. Please let me know who to contact. -- Cgallant 07:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) "If you are interested, please click on the link and request access on the website." What website? Request access how? I would also like to help out with the database! Frogitup 22:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC)FrogItUp Finally figured out how to request access to the database. With the database open in google docs, there is a "share" button in the upper right hand corner. A window will pop up for Sharing Settings that states: "You can't add people, but you can ask the owner to do so. A request to expand sharing has been sent to the owner of this document.Edit the list of people who would like access and click Share. There are currently no collaborators, but you can add people to share with here.Ask owner to share with:" Enter your e-mail address in the textbox to request access to the document. Pocket Frog Plus update I saw the Plus update and tried to update my Pocket Frog, but the update lasted two days and is now still stuck with a "Waiting" mold. I am scare this will lose all my previous game memory. Is there any body that can help me. Please 08:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Galiga Frog Trade If anyone needs a frog from levels 1-10: My username is joe00124 Just let me know what kind of frog you want and what i can have in return 17:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC)J-Kewl McFly hi kewl McFly, is it alright to ask for an Amfractus? i really want to suprize mt friend with one it'd mean a lot to her :) MyNameIsKimmie88 (talk) 19:53, December 29, 2013 (UTC)MyNameIsKimmie88 my gamecenter is: MyNameIsKimmie 88 Android version Android has pocket frogs. https://market.android.com/details?id=com.mobage.ww.a435.pocketfrogs_android ---- Android doesn't have pocket frogs anymore: http://support.nimblebit.com/customer/en/portal/articles/2103494-mobage-android-version-shutdown Maybe the front page should be updated? >> Zhisio (talk) 20:51, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Cannot Visit Neighbors Lately I can't go to my neighbors. Whenever I try to, it says, finding frogs, then it goes to a loading screen, and then the app crashes. I've already tried to restart my device, but it isn't working. Has anyone else had the same problem? 16:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Is your device's date updated? If you are using time travel you won't be able to visit any neighbor... 01:21, November 12, 2012 (UTC) millarigoni Haha, I posted that so long ago I forgot it was even there. No, that was before the update, and I have since solved that problem (just wait it out until it gets back to normal :P ) But I appreciate your help. -CandyJunkie811 01:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Time Traveling After 2.0 Update Does anyone know how to use time travel after the 2.0 update? I tried and all my frogs became eggs, and my mailbox it's really messed up... I mean, not only those frogs I had bought after using time travel, but ''all ''frogs became eggs, and then I wouldn't be able to breed, tame, gift, etc, my frogs looked like they were a neighbor's... 00:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) millarigoni Hi Milla, this is BlueWater27. NimbleBit said that they made it to be a penalty for time traveling (???). I think I heard that if you travel two days back in time and travel back forward, they will grow up. Btw, did you steal frogs from my mailbox? ;)-BW27 00:38, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey BlueWater 27... I just did it and it works! They grow up again (: I'm not sure I stole frogs... I had that mailbox thing before the update then when you visit someone their frogs appear in your mailbox... They disappeared after I visited other neighbor, but just tell me what frogs you had and I send you them back haha 01:19, November 12, 2012 (UTC) millarigoni New Parent Award Please could someone help me with the new parent award I have 24 frogs but the achievement hasn't been completed ?? 05:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) A lot of the awards are bugged and some take time. Give it a bit and it should kick in. Alatramp (talk) 05:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok thank you ill just wait :) 05:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) If it doesn't come up once all the frogs are mature for at least an hour, let us know. Alatramp (talk) 05:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) It still hasn't come up so what should I do ?? 09:27, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Try using this page: http://feedback.mobage.com/forums/156478-mobage to see if they can help you. There's a place for you to get Mobage support on the bottom of the right-hand menu list. While you're there, cast some votes for other ideas too. Alatramp (talk) 15:45, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I came across your wikia looking for some checklists that I could print out (I'm not new to wikias, btw) and I couldn't find any anywhere. Have you considered setting up a page for some? ~Shadow Byrd